


Unspoken

by Usagichan1995



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagichan1995/pseuds/Usagichan1995
Summary: This Unspoken Thing between us





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Alright lets try this again, i promised myself i'd write something today.  
> Its not gonna be as long as the last one i deleted but what can i say im tired 
> 
> Again i know i suck but please bear with me :)

Effort, it took large amounts of effort not to look, herculean some would say ,but shame is a pretty motivating factor.  
So i circumvent that particular handicap by doing the next best thing. I move my hand slowly, careful not to use stealth ,any hint of that and its all over.  
He's looking, i can't see but i just know he is.  
I finally, finally reach his hand...I still don't look. No one ever acused me of not being stubborn. I wouldn't lose anything by looking now...I just cant  
I know he's waiting for an answer by the way his hand shake under mine, this isnt the answer he wants

I havent met his eyes since he said what we both already knew 

I was just hoping it would remain this unspoken thing

**Author's Note:**

> Im not deleting this story if its trash...its trash.  
> Tracking progress is a must anyway


End file.
